


.:Houston, We Have a Problem:.

by YourBlueberryMajesty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Shadam, VLD spoilers, adashi, shiro x adam, shiro/adam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBlueberryMajesty/pseuds/YourBlueberryMajesty
Summary: Adam observes the Kerberos mission.





	.:Houston, We Have a Problem:.

Adam swipes his key card and pushes the door open. The bright light from the hall pours into the dark room. Several pairs of eyes turn back to look at him. Adam shuts the door behind him and focuses on the giant screen covering the back wall displaying a snow white moon, Kerberos.

"Walton" Sanda's commanding growl snaps everyone back to reality and they return to work. Adam glares at her "Yes Admiral?"

"What in the world do you think you're doing here?" her voice oozes suspicion. When everyone else would have cowerd before the woman Adam looks her straight in the eye "I knew the pilots would reach Kerberos today. I'm here to observe." Adam says calmly eyes flickering to the screen showing the ship land slowly. _Be one with your ship..._

Sanda's eyes narrow in suspicion "You have given me no reason to trust you these past few months Walton. You have been unruly, distant you even tried to k... " Adam cuts her off "I know just as much about this mission as everyone else here. I have a right to be here."

Adam swears he can see a vein in Sanda's head "Oh yeah? What about Holt? Her husband and son are on this mission as well and she's not here."

"Well do you want me to call her to come because I can do that!" Adam snaps. He knows he's won when Sanda's sighes not defeated but frustrated "Very well stay. Take a seat next to Stein." Adam does so and hyperfocuses on the Kerberos crew unload their equipment.

Curtis whispers to him "Adam what are you doing?" he sounds like a concerned mother hen. Adam keeps his eyes on the screen "Just what I told Sanda, observing." Adam knows he is going to keep an eye on him during this, that's why Sanda ordered him to sit next to the younger man. He thinks Curtis can curb his emotions.

"Keaton zoom out" Sanda commands. Josh on Adam's far left responds "Consider it done Admiral." The screen previously focused on the almost crystalline ground zooms out just enough to see the three Kerberos pilots expertly constructing the machine they will use to extract the ice.

Adam takes a sharp intake of breath seeing Shiro, Curtis squeezes his shoulder, he didn't even know his hand was on him. "He looks so happy" Adam's voice is strained with an emotion he hasn't felt in a long time. "You sound almost like your old self Adam. You know you've been very cold ever since Shiro left" Curtis mumbles wistfully, he would know. He doesn't take his eyes off of Shiro "That was on purpose. I told myself if I didn't let myself feel anything it wouldn't h...urt as much."

Blinking tears away Adam suddenly notices something odd "Why can't we hear them?" Shiro and the Holts have been talking while assembling the extractor but no noise is heard. Sanda shoots him and angry look "There was a technical issue on the way to Kerberos." Adam turns to Curtis "I thought you told me the you fixed the bug and there was nothing to worry about?" 

"We did fix it! If we call them they'll answer. Everything is fine Adam." his voice is calm but his eyes betray guilt.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!"

"Montgomery! What is that?" A woman several rows infront of Adam answers "Our sonar has dectected something headed towards Kerberos." Adam's blood freezes colder than the moon "What is is?" Dr.Montgomery glances back at him puzzled then at Sanda. "Find out" she growls. She nods quickly and returns to the sonar.

"Keaton switch to the ships roof camera!" Iverson barks the order "Aye aye Captain" he responds. The screen flickers to the endless, empty, unmoving, starry sky. "Adam your hands are turning white" Curtis pulls him away from the desk he was holding onto tightly. Adam flinches giving his hands a shake to remove the stiffness.

"DING! DING! DING!" the sonar pings louder signaling whatever is approaching Kerberos is getting closer. 

"Montgomery! What is that?" the woman huffs "I don't know Admiral. The sonar is definatly showing that something is approaching Kerberos but it can't seem to tell what it is." Josh slowly makes the camera do a 360 turn, there is nothing in the sky.

"Tell them to leave!" Adam shrieks suddenly making several people jump in their seats. Sanda's sharp glare burns into his face "Control yourself Walton or I will have Stein escort you out" she turns to another man "Dos Santos contact Holt!"

Joaquim nods quickly "Command Center to Dr.Holt. I repeat Command Center to Dr.Holt answer Dr.Holt." Josh flickers the screen back to the pilots, none of them move from their positions.

Adam feels like his heart is about to pound out of his chest, Curtis is shaking next to him.

"Command Center to Dr. Holt. I repeat Command Center to Dr.Holt answer Dr.Holt." Joaquim is trying to keep his voice level. 

Sanda narrows his eyes "Try Shirogane."

"Command Center to Commander Shirogane. I repeat Command Center to Commander Shirogane answer Commander Shirogane." 

Surely Shiro would answer! The man laughs at something the Holt's say and doesn't reach for his communicator.

"SANDA GET THEM OUT OF THERE!" Adam screams as Lauren's sonar pings louder and faster. Curtis restrains him. "Second warning Walton!"

Josh flickers the screen back to space "What in the world is that?" he says eyes wide. The whole command station freezes in awe and terror "It looks like a ship" Lauren chokes out. "That's not like any ship on Earth" Joaquim responds voice cracking.

Adam is the only moving as he breaks free from Curtis' grasp, runs to the screen, and pounds on it with both of his fists "GET OUT OF THERE!" he screams. "DOS SANTOS! MONTGOMERY! PULL HIM BACK!" Joaquim and Lauren reach Adam from either side and force his hands behind his back.

Other than Adam's sobs and the sonars frantic pings the whole command center watches in silent horror as the Kerberos crew notice the the ship, tries to out run it, and fail. A beam from the ship captures the pilots and the screen goes black.

Josh is the first to break from his trance, he presses buttons trying to switch to any of the several cameras the Kerberos pilots had on them but the screen remains black. 

Lauren lets go of Adam and returns to her sonar. There is no sign of the Kerberos crew or the mysterious ship who took them.

Curtis runs to support Adam as Joaquim tries to contact the pilots again.

"Command Center to Dr. Holt. I repeat Command Center to Dr.Holt answer Dr.Holt. Command Center to Commander Shirogane. I repeat Command Center to Commander Shirogane answer Commander Shirogane. Command Center to pilot Holt. I repeat Command Center to pilot Holt answer pilot Holt." After several minutes he sighes defeated "Nothing. Not even static."

"No no no no no nononononoNONONONONONOOOOOO!" Adam moans and falls to his knees. Curtis lowers herself and holds him "I'm sorry Adam. I'm so sorry." he whispers tears falling freely from his eyes.

Everyone other than Adam furiously whispering no to himself over and over again turns to face Commader Sanda.

"This doesn't leave this room" she says stiffly. Curtis glares at her "What are we going to tell Colleen? What are we going to tell the public?" Sanda closes her eyes for just a second "The mission was lost due to pilot error." Adam feels his blood boil he sends a death glare to Iverson and screams "YOU'RE GOING TO BLAME TAKASHI?"

Sanda flashes him a cold look "I am not blaming Shirogane or the Holts. Pilot error is why this mission failed and that's final Walton." Adam finds the strength to pull himself up and lundges at Sanda pinning her to the wall. "YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO FORGET ABOUT THIS? FORGET ABOUT SHIRO?" Adam roars letting all accumulated fear, sadness, anger, and pain from the past few months free.

"Yes I do Walton." Sanda snaps her fingers and Adam feels a sharp pain in his neck. His entire body goes numb and the world slowly fades to black.

Adam sits up in a cold sweat breathing frantically as if he's just woken up from a nightmare he can't remember. He reaches for his glasses nearby on a coffee table and realizes he's on his couch. _Did I fall asleep here again?_ He couldn't have. He usually had late nights grading papers and drinking coffee but those telltale signs are absent.

A sudden thought makes him freeze. _The Kerberos mission!_ Shiro and the Holts were supposed to reach the moon any day soon. He reaches for his coat pocket, pulls out his cellphone and checks the date. That can't be right! It's two days after the last time he remembers being conscious. 

He couldn't have passed out for two days! Curtis surely would have found out he was missing from class and gotten worried. It's happened before! His phone vibrates, a single message from no other than Curtis himself:

_Do you also feel woozy?_

The usual persistent headache from the past few months but it feels different. Do you know what happened with Kerberos? 

_Wait... You don't know? It's all over the news!_

Adam takes the remote from the coffee table and turns on the tv. He sees three pictures. One of Dr. Holt, one of his son Matt Holt, and one of Shiro. Puzzled Adam volumes up the sound "-at Holt and Commander Taskashi Shirogane all lost due to pilot error on their mission to Pluto's moon Kerberos." 

Adam's blood turns cold and pauses the screen. _Pilot error?_ Takashi would never... His mind flashes back to the last time he spoke to his ex. _I should have tried harder to convince him..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, and/or leaving kudos <333


End file.
